Light fixture connection devices, such as nipples and couplers, are generally known to facilitate the construction and mounting of a light fixture assembly. Light fixture connection devices may be used to connect a light fixture mounting base to a light fixture light canopy, on the one end, and to a light fixture, on the other end. Light fixture connection devices may further be used to extend such connections, for instance, to increase the distance or clearance from the light fixture mounting base to the light fixture. These types of connection devices may comprise threaded tubes that are hollow such that electrical conduit or wire may be extended through the hollow tube to reach the light fixture. Nuts or washers may be employed to affix, fasten, or otherwise to tighten the connection device to the mounting base and the light fixture.
Conventional light fixture connection devices are generally manufactured and offered for sale in various predetermined lengths, each sized to a length for a specific light fixture assembly or installation scenario. During installation of a light fixture, it may be desirable to use such connection devices that are set in length. However, there are also instances where having the option to adjust the length of the connection device is desirable. Differences from one light emitting device (e.g., light bulb) style to another often result in light fixture sizes and measurements being non-uniform or off from intended uses; in such situations, a recommended connection device, or even a connection device included with the light fixture hardware, may not fit properly as intended.
Some connection devices have attempted to address this sizing issue by using a mount or connection device having multiple threaded segments, each of which can be independently removed such that the connection device may be modified to a desired length. In that regard, FIG. 1 illustrates such a light fixture mounting post that has been long known in the art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a long light fixture mounting post 100 generally comprises an integral or integrated flange 103 interposed between, and separating, a lower threaded portion 101 (configured to attach to a light fixture) and an upper threaded portion 102 (configured to attach to a light fixture shade, support bracket, or other structure). Typically, the lower threaded portion 101 includes a plurality of threaded segments 104 and a plurality of unthreaded segments 105 interposed between and separating adjacent threaded segments 104. Often, unthreaded segments 105 are generally constructed or machined in such a manner as to make it easier to cut, to break off, or to cleave lower portion 101 at unthreaded segments 105 than it is to cut or otherwise to break lower portion 101 at other locations along its length. In practice, lower portion 101 may be cut, broken, shorn, cleaved, or otherwise separated (at a selected unthreaded segment 105) so as to adjust a length of mounting post 100 to accommodate a specific light fixture installation.
The mounting post 100 implementation illustrated in FIG. 1 is constructed as a single-piece, though providing a variable length structure in some respects, which results in significant material waste and attendant costs. For example, when lower portion 101 is cut, threaded segments 104 that are below the cut (i.e., on the opposite side of unthreaded segment 105 at which the cut is made from integral flange 103) are discarded. Since these threaded segments 104 have been separated from the structure incorporating integral flange 103, such removed or separated threaded segments 104 have lost all utility as a suitable mounting structure in accordance with the prior art methodologies—they are unused, represent material waste, and may have deleterious effects on the environment, work force efficiency, operational profits, and so forth. In addition, if lower portion 101 is erroneously or inadvertently cut too close to flange 103, the entire structure of mounting post 100, including upper threaded portion 102 and flange 103, is rendered waste.
Accordingly, a single-piece mounting post 100 having attached or integrated tightening mechanisms or support structures such as flange 103 can often create more problems that it solves—it generates wastes and introduces inefficiencies into an installation process.
Features of the present disclosure overcome the foregoing and various other deficiencies of the prior art, providing selectively sizable light fixture connection assemblies that substantially eliminate wasted materials.